


Thanks, I love it

by fallenangelme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Samulet, Wow, i lost myself here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenangelme/pseuds/fallenangelme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet based on a tumblr prompt.<br/>It's the Cas' first Christmas as human and he want to find the boys nice gifts. He ends up with the most unexpected present and Dean loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks, I love it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LatteGrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LatteGrey/gifts).



> Written for the lovely rubyyeah on tumblr. Her prompt: How about a Cas choosing a Christmas present for Dean, and a really cute reaction? That would work for Sterek and Johnlock as well.  
> slight AU where Cas never left the bunker  
> Sorry for it being so small, I prob will go throught it later.

It would be his first Christmas with the Winchester, as well his first Christmas as human. Although he had never taken part on the festivities, he knew it was customary to buy people gifts to celebrate. The thing was, he was completely lost. He had no idea what to buy for the hunters, and especially Dean. Cas wanted it to be nice. He got the money he had been saving, for while now, and went to look for something he could give the hunters. Sam’s gift wasn’t too hard. He got the tall man a really nice box set of the book series the hunter has been reading, A Song of Ice and fire, as well a very interesting book he would find in a second hand shop of Celtic Myths, that the former angel figured would be a good addition to the Men of Letters collection. Dean’s gift was giving him lot more trouble and he didn’t have a clue what to give the older brother. He was almost calling the day and going home when something caught his eye during his last look through the second hand shop. He didn’t believe his eyes, it couldn’t be. But it was. Carefully, he picked up the necklace he had in front of him. It was the same from several years ago. The black cord with a goldish pendant, a head with a pair of horns. He spun on his feet, facing the lonely cashier, most likely the owner of the store, and asked him with a commanding voice and a hard look “Where did you got this?” The man shuddered a bit in surprise, but recomposed before answering in a uninterested voice “Some guy showed up here with this piece of junk. He dug it from some dump. Guy was desperate for any money so I took pit on him. No one ever bought this piece of shit, too devilish.” Cas looked incredulous at the man when he referred to the amulet as piece of junk, if only he knew. “I’ll take it” was the only thing he said. He threw 50 bucks on the counter and left without looking back. 

The Christmas morning was quite something. The 3 men were hungover from consuming copious amount of eggnog in the previous night. The former angel knew it wasn’t a habit of the Winchester celebrating Christmas, but they were doing a effort this year. They all sat around the improvised tree and exchanged gifts. Sam got him a few books and Dean had got him a gun, said he needed to behave back up, protection. Cas was the last one to hand his presents, making sure to leave Dean’s for the last. The package was small and Cas was hardly a skilled wrapper, but Dean couldn’t see what was inside, so it was fine. The hunter frowned when he saw the small wrap Cas was handing him, but he didn’t comment on it. When he ripped the wrap his jaw went slack and his eyes widened. He didn’t know what the hell he was expecting, but certainly, it wasn’t this. He stared at the blue eyed man for a moment before getting up. He didn’t even care, for the moment his mind went blank and he was on automatic. The hunter put his hand on either side of Cas’ face, the amulet still in his right hand, and kissed the angel on the lips. It was some what slop and fast as he released the hell he was doing, but he couldn’t quite regret it. “Thanks, man. Really. I love it.” the green eyed man looked at his brother with a grin and the taller man returned it. Both remembering the Christmas so many years back, when Sam gave him the necklace and Deans answer had been the same “Thanks, Sammy. I love it.” The hunter was snapped back to reality when a deep voice called for his name. He turned to the blue eyed man and before he knew, lips were back at his. The kiss was a lot more deep now, both of them into it, and it meant so much more than he allowed himself to think. This was he and Cas, they didn’t ever need words, and that kiss sealed what both of them had been feeling for while now. And for now Dean was settled. He got back two things that he thought he had lost over the last not very simple years. This was good. And it was the best Christmas he ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry, but I couldn't unwrap the idea from my mind. I miss the Samulet so much, and they should bring it back. ugh, so unfair.


End file.
